Way Down in the Hole
| type =main | start = Zuzumeda | end = Momodi | prereq = | lvl =9 | class = | job = | grandcompany = | loc = Central Thanalan | lodestone = | xp = 3240 | money =0 | rep = | reward = | optional reward =40px|link=Bronze Sallet40px|link=Amateur's Hempen Coif 40px|link=Allagan Bronze Piece | previous = | next = | transcript = }} Objectives *Speak with Wystan. *Give ginger cookies to the children. *Speak with Wystan. *Follow Wystan to the Sil'dih ruins. *Speak with Wystan. *Speak with Momodi in Ul'dah. Description Zuzumeda wishes to share with you a most amazing rumor. Rewards Unlocks * * *Guildleve access *Inn access Walkthrough *Accept the quest from Zuzumeda at Black Brush Station in Central Thanalan *Head inside The Coffer & Coffin and speak with Wystan. *Hand the Crumbling Ginger Cookies to four kids outside The Coffer & Coffin. *Return to Wystan for a short cutscene. *Go south to the Sil'dih Exacavation Site. Once there, speaking with Wystan will initiate a level 13 instanced battle with a Clay Golem. *After the battle and the following cutscene, return to The Coffer & Coffin and reconvene with Wystan. *Go to the Quicksand in Ul'dah - Steps of Nald and speak with Momodi to complete the quest. Journal *Rumor has it that Wystan, a merchant living in Stonesthrow, is recruiting able-bodied adventurers to protect his team of prospectors. Speak to him at the Coffer & Coffin and volunteer your services. *While Wystan does not require additional escorts for the expedition, he would appreciate your assistance in convincing a group of children from Stonesthrow to stop waiting for him and return home. Offer Wystan's cookies to the children and persuade them to leave. *Your kind words and crumbling cookies are enough to satisfy the children. Let Wystan know that the situation has been resolved. *Even as Wystan is telling you about his ambitious plans for the future, one of the Brass Blades from the expedition party bursts into the bar and declares that they have made a promising discovery. Wasting no time, Wystan resolves to go and see for himself, and invites you to join him at the site. *Your confrontation with the Brass Blades is interrupted by a mysterious masked mage, who unleashes a clay golem upon you. In the chaotic battle that ensues, you somehow slay the rampaging construct moments before Thancred arrives. His presence triggers more strange visions which you are unable to explain. Though your soul cries out for answers, this is neither the time nor place. Speak with Wystan, who has returned to the Coffer & Coffin. *Wystan now understands that he has been marked for death by Lord Lolorito. The ore vein, the Brass Blades, and the golem all appear to have been part of the trap. The merchant promises to do his utmost to hide your involvement, but he also suggests you seek the counsel of Mistress Momodi at the Quicksand, in case Lolorito's spies are already aware of your actions. *Momodi confirms that Wystan is finished in Ul'dah, but assures you that no one knows of your deeds. Though many would question the wisdom of opposing such powerful forces, she clearly approves of your actions. As a reward, Momodi grants you complimentary accommodation at the Hourglass, and permission to undertake guildleves. Category:A Realm Reborn Main Scenario Quests